The Razor's Edge
by mariko05
Summary: Jude leaves for London the day after her concert, and publicly turning down Tommy's proposal. But she's in for a HUGE surprise when he tracks her down...and brings someone to meet her. Some more "Jommy"-ness for those who miss them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Razor's Edge**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing..._sad eyes_....

**Pairing**: Will eventually be _Jommy_, of course! Hahaha..._Jommy_ makes me want to laugh...

**Rating**: Will probably be anywhere from T (for _teenage mischief_) to M (for _mature audiences only_)

**Note**: I'm a little _peeved_ that they decided to end the series finale with a "I need my space" type thing, especially when all four years they've had such great chemistry....AHHHHHH....So this is my little tribute to _what should have been_...I've decided that for this story I am going to do it from the pov of both Jude and Tommy. It's a little bit different from what I've done with the other ones, but I hope it still makes the grade with my toughest critics...

**Chapter One**

**JUDE**:

"So before I perform my last song I have a bit of an announcement to make...I was planning to debut my new basement song tonight, but you're gonna have to wait for the album for that one. Its a fantastic song and I love it..." I cock my head to one side and glance at Tommy. A tear trickles down my cheek as I realize that I might just break his heart in the process of my self-discovery.

"...Its just not where my head's at right anymore. So I'm gonna do another song instead and its about a girl who is just about to fly off and see the world. And in order to release her wings she has to do it alone..." I'm surprised that Tommy is taking this so well.

"So thank you for holding my hand, and thanks for letting me go." The end. That's the end of him and me...of _Jommy_ as he so affectionately refers to us....

**2 Months Later...**

"Jude, hurry up! We're on in four minutes!" I hear Rachel yell as I tear my dressing room apart looking for my lucky necklace.

"I can't go on...I can't go on....I can't go on....I can't go on....I can't go on..." I chant as I throw pillows, tip drawers and basically create chaos in a supposedly zen space.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my necklace!" I shout at her.

"Huh?"

"My lucky necklace! The one that Jamie got me! I've lost it!" I scream, "I can't go on!"

Rachel looks annoyed and asks, "Is it a gold chain with an ugly guitar pick in the centre?"

"Don't even joke," I tearfully chide her. "Don't even..."

It was then that I look up and notice her staring at me. But she isn't saying anything...she is simply staring.

"Earth to Rach..." I wave my hand in front of her face. Nothing.

She is still staring at me with an intense gaze...or possibly past me. I whip myself around to see that the necklace is hanging around the corner of the mirror's edge, practically teetering, just ready to topple over at any moment. I grab it, just as I stab myself on its corner and watch as it falls to the ground, shattering at my feet. This spurs Rachel into action. She rushes to the back room to grab a first aid kit.

"One minute," the coordinator of the event tells me.

"She can't go on," Rachel snaps back.

"She what?" the coordinator asks, as if she can't believe this is happening.

"Do you not see the glass in her _fucking_ leg?" Rachel practically spits at her.

"I will give you ten more minutes to get the glass from her _fucking _leg, and then she will perform..._or_ you will be hearing from our lawyers...take your pick..." With that, she turns on her heels. I hear her clapping for one of her minions and she resumes her insignificant existence.

Twenty minutes later, the chants of "Jude! Jude! Jude!" are growing in volume, and the coordinator comes back and barks, "Get out there...NOW!"

"She's still got _fucking_ glass in her _fucking _leg!"

As I limp to the stage I can hear Rachel still shouting on my behalf..."If anything happens to her..."

Everything becomes drowned out as I strum the first cords of my hit single, "My Sweet Time".

"...I know how it feels when the band kicks in...."

I close my eyes and I can feel the pounding of the drums in my head. I open my eyes and look over at my band and smile. I feel so young. I feel so free.

"...I don't know where the next road goes, but I feel the wheels roll down below me..."

"Thank you!" I shout as my band and I walk off the stage.

I really lucked out with my band. I was in London for less than a month when Shane, Ryan, and Tom show up. And all of them are in relationships. So jackpot! No messy relationship woes will I have to worry about...

After the show I lock the door and I grab my guitar and just begin to strum.

"I could say that I don't care, but the truth is I'd follow you anywhere. I've been waiting such a long, long time. Don't you dare...change your mind..."

Whenever I sing this I can practically see him and taste him.

I hear the lock click, and the door open.

"Hello Jude."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**TOMMY**:

I know this is Jude's last performance before she leaves for London. I know, and I'm scared. She still hasn't given me an answer yet, and I'm pretty sure I know what that means by now. Jude is looking over at me tearfully, and I know exactly what she is going to say to me. I just didn't realize that it was going to be in front of everybody.

"And in order to release her wings she has to do it _alone_…"

**BINGO**.

Heart crushed and shoved back into my palm as its juice runs down my arm. _Bloody imagery_. But honestly, I can't hate her for wanting to experience things on her own for a while.

"Hi baby," my girl, Andrea says as she leans over to kiss me.

"Hi back," I whisper.

"Nauseating," Speed laughs.

Andrea slaps him lightly on the arm and laughs too. But her laugh is more like sleigh bells near Christmas than a hyena happy after its preyed.

Jamie whacks the door open and throws today's paper on top of the desk.

"_Instant Star, Jude Harrison Gets Some Instant Gratification_," Andrea whispers.

She _knows_ Jude is a sore topic for _all_ of us. The only person who has heard from her in the past _two_ years that she has been gone is Sadie. And Sadie isn't talking and neither is Kwest. Although the Sadie part could simply be because she is throwing up her breakfast in the nearest toilet.

"Hey! What's on the down-low?" Darius asks, just as everyone scatters away. "Hi Andrea. You aren't messin' with my boy's head, are you?"

"I hope not," she giggles as a reply.

"_Jude…Jude….Jude_," Darius says as he shakes his head at the newspaper caption. "G Major's very own Jude Harrison is seen _getting wild_ with one of the judges…"

"You'd think she'd have more taste than that," Sadie says as she sidles up to us.

"You knew about this?" I ask her.

"Of course! I'm her _sister_. And anyways, it was on a dare."

"Hahaha…it was on a dare…is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Why do you care?" Sadie asks, thrusting her head in Andrea's direction. "Your practically married."

2 weeks later…

"Hello Jude."


End file.
